


Dancing Statue

by LockDreaming (OwlCute)



Series: Banginho Ficlets [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based off the fact Minho was only a trainee for a month, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Jyp female trainees mentioned, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panicked gay chan, Pre-Relationship, Small cameos from other members, Suspicious, and Chan asked him to join???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlCute/pseuds/LockDreaming
Summary: Chan had been training for 7 years but no one had ever made him feel the way the new trainee did.One-shot, Fluff





	Dancing Statue

Chan arrived at the Jyp building bright and early as usual, feeling tired he rubbed his eyes wishing he could sleep for a few more hours. 

He headed to the practice room he and his team coined as theirs, he smiled at the word team feeling his energy restored at the idea of debut. He was surprised however, to find the room already occupied by a boy he didn’t know. He wondered if in his sleep deprived state, he entered the wrong room. Deciding to double-check he frowned upon seeing it was his team room. Annoyed he reentered the room ready to chastise the person inside.

Chan paused when he got a good look at the boy he didn’t know. 

The boy in question was slightly taller than him, black hair, his face was hidden as he looked down, all in all nothing special just another trainee. Except for the way he moved, Chan felt himself staring at the boy in awe.

He seemed to be in his own world as he moved his body to the beat, every action done precise and deliberate. The control the boy had over his body impressed Chan, and he couldn’t help but blush as the other boy rolled his body in time with the music. He was so entranced by the other boy’s movements, he didn’t notice the song end. The boy in question looked up meeting Chan’s eyes. The boy blushed upon seeing Chan before he could do anything else, Chan bolted embarrassed at being caught staring at the boy. 

After running a bit, Chan slowed to a stop grimacing at the fact that he just ran away from a cute boy, that’s a great first impression. As he thought of the other boy, he realized that the other members would be planning on going into the room, when they came to practice as it was their room. He decided that to avoid confronting the boy, he’d tell the team they’d be practicing somewhere else. He knew he wanted to talk to the boy again, but he knew he had to think it through. He settled on sending a few texts to the others, ignoring the replies knowing full well they’d be questions he was not ready to answer, he made his way to the new room preparing himself mentally for the arrival of his teammates.

Jisung was the first to approach him smiling ear to ear, his eyes full of mirth, excited to find the reason for their displacement. Chan immediately put himself into leader mode, causing Jisung to pause.

Chan could see the other debating whether it was worth asking why they moved rooms, knowing full well if he said the wrong thing he’d have to pay for it during practice. “Your no fun,” giving Chan a pout Jisung walked away, shoulders hunched. The others in the room seeing Jisung give up knew not to press their leader for answers, but the stares from Woojin and Changbin told Chan he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Throughout practice Chan couldn’t keep his mind off the other boy, he decided he should investigate who he was. Thinking it through he knew his team would confront him, so he’d have to make any decision fast to avoid their wrath. Chan knew he couldn’t ask Jyp about the new trainee, so he decided to get the info from the person who knew everyone; Somi. Chan could feel the stares as he packed his things, before any of them could approach him, Chan ran out of the room yelling, “Bye, I got to go talk to someone,”. Jisung looked at the other members as Chan ran out, “we are following him, right?” they all nodded, immediately rushing to catch the leader.

Chan ran through the building looking thru each room quickly and efficiently knowing full well the others would not let him get away, after that suspicious exit. In his rush he ran face first into someone. He looked up, in slight pain only to see Ryujin glaring at him. “Chan why are you running like a madman, I know you’re a crack head, but I thought you were at least a considerate crack head,” Chan rolled his eyes at the younger girl, before remembering the time crunch he was on. “Ah Ryujin, do you know where Somi is,” Ryujin narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “Why would you need her,”. Chan groaned at the girls’ response, “I just want to know about any new trainees,”. 

Ryujin thought about the question, “Hmm, well there was a new guy who joined like 2 weeks ago, but he went on tour, so he barely started training,”. Chan gaped at Ryujin surprised, “How do you know this, and do you know his name,” the girl rolled her eyes, “Somi told me obviously, we are in a group, and his names Minho,” Chan thanked her and ran off. Ryujin stared at the other, shaking her head she decided not to question the older trainee, knowing it was best not to with Jyp trainees. As she turned around she was met with 7 pairs of eyes, she groaned.

Chan reached the room he had seen the other in, hoping he was still there. He paused as he reached the door knob, feeling the nerves taking over. As Chan opened the door, 7 bodies bumped into him sending them sprawling on the floor, right in front of the boy Chan was looking for.

Chan groaned in pain as he slowly stood up ears tinged in embarrassment, he turned ready to yell at the others. Before Chan could let out his anger he heard laughter. His head snapped towards the noise, only to see the boy, Minho he remembered Ryujin told him, trying to hide his laughter. The sound was bright and airy, and Chan felt himself fall for the other a bit more. He must’ve looked lovesick, because he felt Woojin elbow him eyebrow raised. He snapped out of his daze and before anyone in the room could react asked, “Would you join our group,”.

Minho seemed taken aback at the question mouth wide open, “I’m sorry what,”. Chan simply stared at the other boy, surprised by how cute Minho looked when confused.

“I believe our leader was trying to ask if you want to join us for the trainee showcase,” Chan looked back at the voice, surprised to see Seungmin was the one who came to his rescue. The glare from the other however, told him he owed the younger boy an explanation and most likely something else. He winced at the idea of being in debt to Seungmin knowing full well what he was capable of. He was brought out of his self-pity by a soft voice.

“Um, I’m sorry but why would you want me in your group, I’ve only been a trainee at Jyp for 2 weeks, not to mention I’ve only been training for 3 days, isn’t that too short of a time,” Minho said his head tilted and eyes narrowed, not believing what they were offering him. Chan felt guilty, hating the idea that the other boy thought his offer was a joke. “Minho,” he looked at Chan in surprise, “I want you in our group because your dancing is phenomenal, your movements are so precise, not to mention you’ve been on tour, you have experience, which is something my team needs,” he looked at the floor unable to bear seeing the others face afraid of rejection.

Minho was still skeptical, but he could feel the others sincerity, “You want me to join you and your group for the trainee showcase that’s in 2 weeks, because you like the way I dance,”. Upon hearing it from the others mouth Chan couldn’t help but blush, slightly embarrassed. Minho giggled at the others expression and Chan could feel his soul leave and go to heaven. Minho smirked surprising everyone, “you’re lucky that I’m a fast learner, I’d love to join, I’m all up for a challenge”.

Chan smiled, relieved to hear that, only for his hopes to diminish with Woojin’s input. He seemed apologetic, “We’ll need you to sing a part of the song we perform, we’ll have to discuss what part at some time,” staring pointedly at Chan. Chan knew he had to thank the others for going along with he asked, he really was lucky to have a team like them. Even if they’ll probably kill when they find out he asked Minho to join in a gay panic. Minho paused at Woojin’s remark and looked away suddenly shy, “Oh I don’t have a lot of experience in singing, I’ve only been actively practicing for like 3 days,”.

Chan was surprised by the new piece of information. Upon reflecting he smiled to himself thinking of a way to hang out with the other boy. “I could help you learn the song, I’ve been training for years, I’d say I’m a bit experienced,” Minho seemed to consider the offer until Woojin jumped in.

The elder remarked, voice overly soft and sweet, “but Chan aren’t you busy producing and writing lyrics with 3racha, wont it be easier for me to help him we don’t want you overworking yourself,” staring into Chan's eyes, blinking innocently. Chan being the considerate leader he was restrained from strangling Woojin right then and there, knowing full well the others intent.

Tight-lipped he reluctantly responded, “Ah your right, I’m sorry Minho,” he looked at the other apologetically. Minho simply gave him a shy smile, “It’s fine it was a sweet offer, maybe after the showcase we could hang out just the two of us,” he looked away a small blush on his face. 

Chan smiled brightly at the other boys offer, “I’d love to hang out with you, hopefully after the showcase we’ll have more of a reason to,” the two then met eyes and stared at each other unable to look away. 

Until a cough took them away from each other’s gaze. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “As fun as it is to see you two awkward gays flirt, it’s late we should get going as we have to a lot to discuss tomorrow,”. Jisung smirked agave Chan a wide smile, “Yes, let’s leave the flirting for later,” Chan blushed, and he could see a similar blush on Minho’s face too, when they met eyes however the other boy winked, but immediately looked away upon seeing Chan’s shocked expression.

Chan shook his head, smiling softly at Minho’s sudden confidence and sudden loss of confidence, finding it adorable. He really was something else and Chan was excited to see what more he would learn about the other, as they work towards their big debut.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first fic, I hope I did the boys justice. I really love their dynamic, I hope I didn't reduce them to one trait but this is short so I may not have fleshed them out especially Minho, cause I love confident gay Minho, but he seems to be very quiet and shy around new people. However he seems to be way more confident in his dance and his skills as a dancer so I hope I balanced the two sides a bit. Ah and Bang Chan our serious but childish leader, I love how he can be scary when they are practicing but outside of practice he's so cute. 
> 
> Also I hope I didn't get any info wrong, I tweaked the timeline a bit because I know Minho was on tour with Bts for 2 days, after he got accepted into Jyp so I tried to play around with it, but I may be off.
> 
> Also, one last thing I can't be the only one who finds it suspicious that Minho joined the group 2-4 weeks before the trainee showcase right?? I still want to know what Chan saw in Minho, I know he said it was his experience in dance, but there are other trainees right, why Minho in particular? I love it though there could be so many possibilities especially in shipping. It doesn't have to be Chan in particular, but I'm thinking about the future, maybe some angst having to do with a certain el*mination. Although I love fluff so idk.


End file.
